User blog:LeMansRacer/January 27th - A Week on the Wiki
It's been another week on the wiki since my last blog post and there is some new areas in need of discussion! Firstly, I'm glad to see the new achievements that were activated this time last week have forced out our regular editors into improving our car articles. Categories 'Usage' Muscle Cars - This category has started cropping up over the past few days. We've previously not used such categories on out vehicle articles because they can cause disputes or editing conflicts. I'll welcome the introduction of this type of category on the wiki next week after the whole community has had a chance to discuss what classifies something as a certain type of vehicle. Until then, please do not add any more vehicles into any of categories of this type. 'Defining a Car' So, I'll start the discussion. The Need for Speed series has a grand history of featured vehicles and each can be categorised differently from one game to another. For instance - the BMW M3 E92 has appeared in Need for Speed: ProStreet, Need for Speed: Undercover, Need for Speed: World, Need for Speed: Shift, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), Shift 2: Unleashed and Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). That's a lot of titles in the series and each reflects it differently; *ProStreet - Grip King but very heavy and Tier 3 rating. *Undercover - Tier 2 rating with best acceleration in class. *World - Tier 3 and now B Class. (B508 - 584, 641, 300) *Shift - Tier 2 with 6.8 rating. *Hot Pursuit - Performance and Highway Patrol. *Most Wanted - Muscle. I see the BMW M3 E92 as a GT car because it can reach a high top speed and has quick acceleration but struggles in corners due to its heavy mass. These characteristics would best suit a vehicle designed for driving at a consistently high speed such as rural roads in North America. I'm sure there are others that will disagree, which is the reason behind the discussion. 'Terms' Here are the terms I'd like us all to think about for our choices; Exotic, JDM and Import are not to be used as they're terms used by one country to describe foreign vehicles. We're after terms describing body style, performance or functionality and not description of origin. Porsche Porsche has a fair few, I mean a great deal, I mean a lot - No, a metric ton of vehicles featured through the Need for Speed series. They need articles but before we create them, there is another area that needs focus with regards to Porsche. Should the model navigation templates for Porsche vehicles be based on the model variant - GT2, GT3, Targa, Turbo S - or chassis model - 930, 996, 997, 991. We have the M3 series of vehicles arranged by model variant but the Audi A4 by chassis model. So, which should it be? We currently feature them by model variant but that can easily be changed. Music Now to finish off this week's blog post is something I've found myself replaying a few times in a row during my other life. It is Nightcall by Kavinsky, featured in the 2011 film Drive - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV_3Dpw-BRY. Category:Blog posts